


Homework

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-11
Updated: 2002-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ron wants is to hold hands. He thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

He'd like to hold her hand, he thinks; but never takes it further than that in his head.

It's not that she makes him nervous; after all, she's just Hermione, as familiar a presence as breathing, and begrudging homework, and quiet chats with Harry in front of the fire. You know, a friend.

Except sometimes, when she has her nose deep in some thick book, he thinks he'd like to walk over to her and just take her hand in his. Imagines the suprised look on her face; and then imagines on a tangent that she doesn't say a word, but smiles at him, settling back on her cushion to continue reading. Her palm warm, but not heavy, under his long fingers.

**

But this is how things are right now, outside of his thoughts:

He finds himself standing in front of her, not saying a word, but his shadow looming over her text such that she looks up at him. Looks up with a slight squint, bushy hair on her shoulders, her lips falling open; he can see the soft pink outline of her mouth, and he thinks then that maybe one day he'll have to think about that too. And she says to him -

"Have you done your homework yet, Ron?"

Sliding next to her on the cushion, next to her shifting warmth to give him room, and he replies as he always does, satisfied for now -

"I thought I could go over it with you."

END


End file.
